Warriors of Mayhem Corvexites
The Corvexites are an offshoot of the larger warband with the same name, which broke apart into several smaller warbands following the power vacuum left in the wake of the Sack of Eronah VII. Led by the Undivided Daemon Prince Corvex the Thrice-Cursed, they are currently besieging the Imperium-held system of Jollaxus. Background Originally part of the much larger Warriors of Mayhem warband, the Corvexites were the members of the warband that swore fealty to Corvex the Thrice-Damned, who was considerably high up in the warband. When the warband disintegrated following the Sack of Eronah VII, Corvex took all those loyal to him and fled into the Warp. Leaders Corvex the Thrice-Cursed Corvex the Thrice-Cursed, formerly Brother-Captain Sollaman of the Cherubis Inferus, was once a loyal servant of the Imperium. He served for two and a half centuries, rising to become Captain of the 5th Company. When his homeworld was utterly destroyed by a Chaos warband, along with a massive daemonic host in M39, he developed an unrelenting hatred for the Forces of Chaos, in particular Chaos Space Marines, whom he held responsible for the destruction of his homeworld. Simmering with barely-held fury, he began to lead his maniple into Chaos Space Marine held locations in an attempt to annihilate them from the area, often taking heavy casualties in his blind rage, but almost always breaking the backs of the warbands that opposed him. As his tally increased, so did his unusual hatred of the Chaos Space Marines, which was duly noted by the Chaplains of the Chapter. But any admonishes and warnings were ignored by Sollaman, for how was he in the wrong? Surely the devout and righteous servants of the God-Emperor should despise the heretic? Eventually, Sollaman pushed his Company too far, and suffered one of the worst defeats in the Chapter's history. Over the course of two hours, the entire 5th company was wiped out by an Alpha Legion warband on a desolate asteroid mining facility, Sollaman himself apparently killed in the fighting. When the unit failed to respond to Chapter vox, reinforcements arrived to find the 5th Maniple dead, their Captain's body missing. The Chapter took the bodies of the fallen, ready to be taken home for burial. But Sollaman, however, they left there, cursing his name and marking him in the Chapter records as Erubescebant.' '''For the rest of the Chapter's existence, they would always teach of Sollaman's Folly, and remind the Chapter of the dangers of fighting with your heart instead of your head. However, Sollaman had survived. His sus-an membrane had kicked in when he fell, and he lay buried under a pile of rubble, dreaming of vengeance against those Chaos Space Marines who did this to his brothers, to his homeworld, to himself. The Dark Gods, sensing this, decided to twist his dreams. They showed him their version of the truth - the vilification by his Chapter, his name being marked with that heinous title, his brothers whom he served so loyally cursing his name, damning him as a headstrong emotion-ruled maniac, who had no place by The Emperor's side. This incensed and confused Sollaman beyond belief, for he knew that the dreams were real, that they were happening as he slept. His sanity already frayed by the destruction of his homeworld, Sollaman finally broke, and he emerged from his slumber a changed man. Brother-Captain Sollaman of the 4th Company, once the most pious of the Cherubis Inferus, Executor of the Galantine Multiude, Prefect of the Emrayurian Bastion, had fallen to Chaos. Renaming himself Corvex, the newly proselytized Space Marine now sought revenge against not only those who had destroyed his world, but his former friends and comrades as well, furious at how he was cursed as a monster in death. He would show them the true definition of a monster. First Lord Malinan Second Lord Aramatheus Arathameus is a brutal thug of a Chaos Space Marine, his impressive narcotics-fuelled musculature entombed in Tactical Dreadnought armour. Preferring to fight if given the chance, Aramatheus lives for the roar of battle, where he can spill the blood of his foes and fuel his eternal blood hunger with the souls of the fallen. Not surprisingly, he has taken an immense dislike to First Lord Malinan, who he views as a coward-dog who doesn't deserve to be a Space Marine. Once the leader of a moderately powerful hive gang on the fume-smothered world of Karan IV, he was secretly inducted into the ranks of the Eroisian Chaos-cult after a spectacularly vivid display of violence against another hive gang. From there, Arathameus shot up in the ranks of the Khornate cult, butchering any rivals who stood to oppose him. By the time he was 16 he was second only to the steroid-filled Apostle of the cult. When a Khornate warband descended upon Karan IV in an attempt to construct a hive out of the bones of the inhabitants of the world, the Eroisians rose up alongside them, and slaughtered entire districts of helpess citizens. Ush'Balek The Lustful Ush'Balek the Lustful is a perverse Daemon Prince of Slaanesh. Sorcerer Lord Sephiran Sephiran, representative of the Scions of Prophecy, is possibly one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Calanam sub-sector. Tor Vashak, the Eye of Lorgar A Dark Apostle of the Word Bearers, Tor Vashak, along with nineteen other Apostles, was tasked by Lorgar to spread themselves amongst the stars and ensure that the various warbands of the Chaos Space Marines were properly venerating the Dark Gods as was their holy duty to do so. Though most ended up on the wrong side of a boltgun, Tor Vashak has exceeded all expectations, even his own. Leaving the Sicarius system in M38 with a small retinue of trusted bodyguards, he travelled the Eye of Terror, delivering sermons to those who would listen and preforming blasphemous rituals in the name of the Eight-Pointed Star on those who would not. Eventually, he went too far, and he ended up being chased by the Hounds of Fate, a Tzeentchian warband which had taken great offence at his praise of the Undivided Pantheon. He fled to 15 different star systems in an attempt to evade his persuers, but each time, they were here, waiting for him. On the 16th attempt, he emerged in the Perses system, held by the Warriors of Mayhem at the time. Tor Vashak, seeing that he had an answer to the Hounds of Fate, petitioned them for aid. Though most refused to listen to his pleas, Corvex (who was First Lord at the time) answered his call for aid, and sent his ships to aid the distressed Dark Apostle. The others soon followed suit and when the Hounds of Fate emerged, they were met with the entire fury of the warband. When the Tzeentchians had been defeated, a grateful Tor Vashak bent down on one knee and swore fealty to Corvex, promising to remain in the service of the Warriors of Mayhem forevermore, though he did not renouce his pledges to Lorgar and defiantly stated that he was acting as an emmissary of Lorgar ''ad hoc. He soon proved a great boon to the warband, summoning powerful daemons to bear against the forces of the Imperium and stirring the devotion of the warband into a fanatical fervour, earning him the title of the 'Eye of Lorgar'. When the warband split up into several smaller segments following the Sack at Eronah VII, Tor Vashak, along with his loyal retinue, followed the newly apotheosized Corvex into the Eye of Terror along with the other Corvexites. There, he lends his considerable devotion to good use, bolstering the strength of the daemons that go to war alongside the Corvexites, and even boosting the powers of Corvex himself. Corvex has such faith in Tor Vashak that he has entrusted him with the arduous task of ensuring no member of his warband attempts to plot against him, which Tor Vashak does with gusto, ever-watching the members of the Corvexites with potent witchcrafts that allows him to know what they are thinking and doing at any time. Though they have protested the devices' use, theay are no less fitting for the one called the Eye of Lorgar. Notable Members and Champions Record of Battle Sack of Eronah VII The Rains of Bastonne The Fury of the Illuminate The Siege of Jollaxus Weapons of War Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands